Call Me Crazy
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Tamsin just wanted to go back to the headquarters. Now she had to sit in this room and huff into nothingness. MODERN/INSANITY!AU, Tamsin Applebee is a HP character.


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #8:** Psychology **: Dark vs Light: Task 1:** Write fluff (insanity/mental institution)

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 45\. Czech Republic - Dialogue: "Careful. Don't let them hear you."

 **Word Count: 856**

Modern!AU

* * *

Tamsin stared into the cheap mirror. It wasn't even glass. All she could tell from her reflection was that yesterday's perfect up-do was more like a bird's nest. She supposed it could have happened when the cops took her down, or maybe it was the nurses. It was so hard to remember.

She had been in a showroom of beautiful jewelry, trying to use her college fund as a down payment. They were all so mystic and shiny, an investment for her and her beautiful! It would only be a matter of days before MI5 formalized their arrangement anyway.

This system of messages in the papers and on the radio was getting too obtuse for Tamsin. She needed proper orders and a report. Once out of here she would contact them in the usual way, morse code, flashing the light from her bedroom lamp.

It had to be the last time though because her mother was getting suspicious and had the ear of the doctor. Tamsin sighed, sat on the edge of her thin mattress, and began to plan how to spend her new salary. She'd go to a different showroom of course, then they would be sorry for their rudeness.

The door opened and revealed something much more beautiful than the jewelry she was looking at; and it wasn't her doctor, but he had a fine coat like he did.

"Are you here to escort me to headquarters," she whispered to the blond that was standing in front of her. As he opened his mouth, she quickly placed her finger to her lips. "Shhh. Careful. Don't let them hear you." Tamsin looked around at the windowless walls. "They try to listen in, but I won't let them." She giggled maniacally.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Terribly sorry, but that's not the case."

Tamsin sighed, laying on her back throwing her arms open. "Subtle, I like it." She turned her head and grinned at him. "What are you here for, handsome? You're not my usual doctor so I thought you were one of us."

The doctor shook his head once more. "I work with your regular doctor, but he's currently busy so I was sent to check on you instead."

Tamsin sat back up, tilted her head at him, and then stood up. "He should be busy more often." Tamsin sauntered over to the doctor and placed her hand on his chest, using her other hand to play with the hem of his collar on his jacket. "If you could be so kind as to bring me something so I can relay a message to my superiors, I would be most grateful."

The doctor grabbed her wrist and pushed her away. "I'm afraid I can't do that," he said, "I am only here to see how you are doing."

Tamsin snatched her wrist away from him with another huff. "Playing hard to get I see. I'll have you one way or another."

The doctor blinked his eyes in surprise, pink tinting his cheeks. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, handsome," Tamsin said with a wink. "What's your name? Or do you have a codename I can call you by?"

"Erm." the doctor shifted uncomfortably. "My name is Neville. Neville is fine."

Tamsin clapped her hands. "Perfect! You're the perfect disguise. All we have to do is pretend, or _not_ pretend, to be lovers and make our way outta here! Mom won't know and I could get back to my assignment." She started pacing in front of Neville while he tried to figure out something to say.

She finally stopped before looking at Neville. "It can't work with ya being all flustered like that! They won't believe it." She frowned before her eyes lit up; she had an idea. Grabbing the sides of his coat, Tamsin pulled Neville towards her and pressed their lips together.

Neville immediate broke the embrace covered his mouth in shock and protection from Tamsin; his face was redder than before. Tamsin pressed a finger to her bottom lip and wiped it slowly.

"Mmm minty," she commented. "They gotta believe it!" Tamsin began cackling to herself, rubbing her hands in a sinister motion.

Neville tried to regain his composure, but he ended up stumbling as he backed away to the door. Tamsin followed him with her hands clasped behind her back. "Where are you going? We have plans to discuss, my lover!"

"I...erm...we...your doctor will be back later." Neville bolted out the room and locked the door behind him so Tamsin couldn't follow. She watched his retreating figure bumping into some other workers through the small window in the door with a blissful sigh.

"He's playing the scared part so well," Tamsin gushed to herself before hopping back to her thin bed and sitting on it. "I wonder why he wouldn't tell me about coming to my rescue…"

She shrugged before looking up to the ceiling with a wide grin; she placed her hands behind her head. "Oh well, he'll be back." Tamsin grabbed the mirror and looked at herself, making sure her appearance would be presentable for Neville's inevitable return.


End file.
